


Подробности

by Amiram



Series: Командировочный хэнвин [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiram/pseuds/Amiram
Summary: — Домой, — сказал Хэнк тихо, и у Гэвина внутри дрогнуло от предвкушения.— Ше… — он перевел дыхание, — шевелись тогда. Не спи.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
Series: Командировочный хэнвин [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890676
Kudos: 6





	Подробности

***

Телефон под подушкой завибрировал так внезапно и сильно, что Гэвина подбросило в кровати — у него даже мозги задергались. Он поморщился, полез рукой под подушку и ткнул пальцем в экран. Со сна еще и будильник отключил не сразу, и Хэнк рядом завозился, промычал что-то невнятное.

— Спи, — прошептал Гэвин, продрал глаза и скорчил зверское лицо. — Это я… то есть будильник, блядь.

Он сжал в руке проклятый телефон — лучше бы на полу или на тумбе оставил — и полез из-под одеяла.

— Эй, — Хэнк пятерней убрал с лица растрепанные волосы и ухватил его за руку.

— Прости, не хотел тебя будить, — все еще шепотом сказал Гэвин и попытался встать, но Хэнк потянул, уронил его на себя.

— Да куда ты вообще собрался? — он обхватил Гэвина руками, притерся, прижал к себе и закинул на него тяжелое бедро. Зевнул во весь рот. — В такую сраную рань.

Лицо у него было сонное, он снова закрыл глаза, довольно засопел, и Гэвин на минуту расслабился. Хэнк был такой теплый, удобный и уютный, что ему тут же захотелось остаться и поваляться еще хоть полчаса. 

Хэнк, не открывая глаз, промычал что-то, потянулся к Гэвину и, мягко щекоча кожу бородой, рассеянно чмокнул его в губы, потом куда-то в подбородок, в шею… 

А лучше час или больше. 

— Да мне домой надо сгонять до работы, — сказал Гэвин упрямо и замер — а вдруг сейчас Хэнк спросит, чего это ему после работы не едется, и как тогда объяснить, что охренеть как не хочется терять по вечерам время, пока Коннор в Иерихоне… 

Но Хэнк ничего подобного не спросил, и Гэвин успокоился, понежился еще немного, а потом взял себя в руки и решительно отодвинулся. 

— Все, отпускай.

— Ладно, — проворчал Хэнк, расцепляя руки. — Ранняя пташка.

Он снова зевнул, подтянул одеяло и притянул к себе гэвинову подушку.

***

Кожу на животе и на заднице стянуло, и Гэвин, включив кофемашину, помчался в ванную. Прикрыл плотно дверь, чтоб не мешать, и влез под горячие струи.

Ладони скользили по телу, рождая непрошенные с утра мысли, и Гэвин не удержался — сунул ладонь между ягодиц, промыл и, замирая, потрогал чувствительную дырку. Изнутри он все еще был скользким от смазки, так что двинул на пробу пальцем пару раз, поиграл у входа и тут же отдернул руку — член, словно заколдованный, дернулся и приподнялся.

— Вот ебливая скотина, — прошептал он ему то ли восхищенно, то ли возмущенно, и решительно выкрутил холодную воду. 

Нехрен! Надо бы и делами заняться, а то вон — трусов чистых не осталось, а ведь кидал, вроде, в сумку упаковку новых.

Гэвин вылез из душа, накинул полосатый халат Хэнка и вышел, поджимая пальцы, в холодный коридор. Покосился на закрытую дверь спальни и решительно потопал в зал. Где-то там: то ли у дивана, то ли у камина он вчера штаны и потерял. И джемпер, вроде, тоже.

Или на кухне?

В густом полумраке гостиной джинсы нашлись под столиком, скомканный джемпер под диванной подушкой, и Гэвин, скинув с плеч халат, влез в джинсы как был — с голым, покрытым мурашками задом. Холод обжег спину, и он побыстрее натянул джемпер на шею и крупно вздрогнул, когда сзади раздался изумленный голос:

— Ни хрена ты порно звезда.

— Блядь! Испугал, — Гэвин резво обернулся и поймал заинтригованный взгляд стоящего на кухне Хэнка. — Что? — спросил с вызовом и тут же понял — что.

Хэнк смотрел прямо на его расстегнутую ширинку, где виднелся моментально дернувшийся член-предатель.

— Охренеть, — Хэнк — в трусах, расстегнутой рубашке и старых шлепках — не глядя поставил на стол кружку с кофе, неосознанно подтянул рукава выше локтей и двинулся к Гэвину.

— Эй, ты чего встал вообще? — спросил тот растерянно, потому что видок у Хэнка был, мягко говоря, совсем не сонный.

— И ведь вовремя, как оказалось, — Хэнк азартно посмотрел на Гэвина и вдруг подмигнул. — Дай посмотреть.

— Да что ты там не видел! — возмутился Гэвин и отступил на шаг. — У меня времени нет, — сообщил он доверительно, уперевшись задницей в край стола.

— Ну и нахрена тебе время? — Хэнк протянул руку и положил теплую, нагретую кофе ладонь Гэвину на бок. Провел по ребрам вниз, сунул под расстегнутые джинсы. — И куда это ты без трусов собрался?

— Ебаться, блядь! — возмутился Гэвин тупизне вопроса. — Что за наезд!

— Просто интересно, — ответил ему Хэнк, прижался и протолкнул руку под джинсы дальше, сжал в ладони задницу. — Смотри-ка, — он сунул палец прямо в дырку — как всегда бесцеремонно, — и правда, готов ебаться.

— Да это со вчера еще осталось, — зашипел Гэвин возмущенно, стоя как дебил — с джемпером на шее. — Пусти. Мне надо… 

— Ага, — ответил Хэнк рассеянно и посмотрел Гэвину в лицо. — Что?

И полез целоваться.

Член встал как заколдованный — очень удобно в расстегнутых джинсах, — тут же толкнулся головкой Хэнку в живот, и Гэвин вскинул бедра, потираясь о мягкую, теплую кожу. 

Волосы на чужой груди щекотали ладонь, пока Гэвин вел руку вверх, к шее, а потом он уже ничего не замечал — Хэнк сунул под джинсы вторую руку и ловко стянул их с задницы. 

И навалился, вжимая Гэвина голым задом в край стола, напористо целуя и тиская за бедра. 

— Да блядь, — прошептал Гэвин, едва найдя в себе силы и отрывая себя от Хэнка, и все равно коротко, зло целуя его в щеку, в скулу, в висок, подставляя под чужие губы шею, выгибаясь, притираясь. Не отказывая. — Чего выперся вообще, дела у меня… 

— На хрен дела на полчаса, — прохрипел Хэнк ему куда-то в шею и в плечи, которые покрывал укусами, и Гэвин согласно кивнул.

И застонал, когда Хэнк отступил на шаг, быстро облизал свою ладонь и сжал — крепко и правильно — его член. 

— Дай, дай, — Гэвину казалось, что он задыхается — так хотелось прикасаться, — я тоже тебе подрочу.

Но Хэнк не отодвинулся, и Гэвин только и смог, что протолкнуть руку под резинку его трусов и провести пальцами по нежной коже стоящего колом члена.

— Лучше давай трахаться.

— Да время же, — начал было Гэвин, но Хэнк засмеялся ему в губы.

И посмотрел наконец-то в глаза, нагло гладя Гэвина между ягодиц, ныряя кончиками пальцев в пульсирующую дырку.

— Да похрен, Гэвз.

Глаза его блестели из-под выбившихся из хвоста седых прядей, Хэнк облизал губы, и Гэвин застонал от переполнившего его возбуждения.

Сука, Хэнк был охрененным! И Гэвин едва успел прикусить язык, чтобы не сказать ему об этом.

Он и сам не понял, с чего его так пробрало, да дернуло вдруг в груди, а ведь всего-то потрахаться собрались.

Гэвин нервно дернулся, отодвинул Хэнка бедром и повернулся, едва переставляя скованные джинсами ноги.

— Хрен с тобой, давай трахаться.

— Ты сядь на стол, так удобнее… — начал было Хэнк, но Гэвин выставил задницу и потерся о его пах.

— Не тяни! Я так хочу.

— Отобьешь себе хрен о край, вот тогда запоешь, — проворчал Хэнк, но долго спорить не стал — рывком спустил трусы и длинно провел влажной головкой от яиц Гэвина до самого копчика, слегка надавив на анус.

— Да, — выстонал Гэвин, вцепившись руками в край стола. — Да, вот так. Давай понемногу.

— Понемногу, — Гэвину показалось, что Хэнк всхлипнул, когда толкнулся головкой внутрь, раздвигая давно ждущие этого мышцы — чуть скользкие от вчерашней смазки, горячие, припухшие. — А как? — спросил он, выдохнув Гэвину в плечи и толкнувшись осторожно и мягко. 

Гэвин чувствовал дрожь в его руках, а когда нескончаемое движение внутрь наконец закончилось — то и в прижавшихся к ягодицам бедрах. 

Зад распирало, анус горел и сладко пульсировал, растянувшись на толстом, пронзившем его члене; Гэвин попытался расставить ноги шире и толкнулся назад, отжимаясь от края стола. 

— Двигайся давай, ну же, — он запрокинул голову, расслабился и застонал, когда Хэнк двинулся наружу.

И толкнулся в него снова. 

***

Хэнк никак не мог остановиться — водил ладонями по спине Гэвина, мял, наслаждался его гладкой кожей и крепкими, упругими мышцами под ней, прижимался грудью и животом, ловил стоны Гэвина и его дрожь так жадно, словно это был первый раз. 

Кровь быстрее побежала по венам, в лицо плеснуло жаром, в паху пылало и хотелось, так хотелось трахнуть Гэвина так, чтоб он имя свое забыл, а помнил только его — Хэнка.

Гэвин попробовал было подрочить себе, но врезался животом в стол, и со стоном снова ухватился за край.

— А я тебе говорил, — пропыхтел Хэнк у него над плечом и выдохнул в ухо, не сбавляя толчков. — Повернешься?

Но Гэвин только отрицательно мотнул головой, напряг руки, отжался и очень правильно впечатался задницей в пах Хэнка.

— Отрастил себе, блядь, — сказал он со стоном, словно пожаловался, а потом принял так глубоко, так сладко, что Хэнк непроизвольно выругался.

И заработал бедрами быстрее, удерживая Гэвина за задницу, фиксируя его, насаживая на себя снова и снова.

Стол гулко стучал о стену, забытый пластиковый стаканчик из-под кофе опрокинулся, покатился к краю и свалился на пол; Гэвин согнулся, стал подмахивать быстро и часто, с громким шлепком встречая каждый толчок. Он тяжело дышал, и Хэнк смотрел на его ходящие ходуном ребра, он стонал, и Хэнк плавился от осознания, что это он делает с Гэвином. Он.

Гэвин прогнулся и зашептал, быстро и тихо, но Хэнк услышал:

— Хорошо, Хэнк, как же мне хорошо, сука ты! Еще, еще немного, вот так, да… 

И Хэнка повело. 

Он с оттяжкой шлепнул Гэвина по заднице. Тот со всхлипом дернулся, но Хэнк удержал его, сжал покрасневшую ягодицу и погладил, а потом повел пальцем к принимающей его дырке. Повел вдоль и вокруг, погладил с нажимом до самого копчика, а потом вернулся обратно. Чуть замедлился, быстро облизал палец и осторожно, но твердо втолкнул его вместе с членом внутрь, под тонкую, обжигающе горячую кожу.

И выгнулся, вжимаясь во влажную крепкую задницу. 

***

Гэвин подавился вздохом и стоном, когда ему в зад толкнулся еще и палец Хэнка. Он хотел уже выругаться, дернулся, изогнулся и… замер, потому что головка его напряженного, едва не взрывающегося от напряжения члена проехалась снизу по столешнице.

Его словно током пронзило, по ногам побежали мурашки, жопа полыхнула, а Хэнк — старый мудила — так и толкался в него, не убирая пальца. Хорошо хоть чуть медленнее, а то Гэвин реально не был уверен, что не заорет. 

А Хэнк еще и поглаживал, поигрывал пальцами, гладил, сука, то ягодицы, то копчик, рассылая по телу томление и негу.

Негу… Да у Гэвина уже ноги подкашивались, и он не столько отжимался от края стола, сколько держался за него, чтоб не сползти вниз. 

Гэвин чуть опустился на полусогнутых, взвыл от ощущений в натянутой — ну не резиновая же, блядь! — дырке и упертого в простату члена Хэнка, и задвигался, прицельно толкаясь головкой в стол. Легкие толчки, такие дразнящие и вроде как несерьезные, но именно их ему и не хватало. 

— Давай, еще немного… — прошептал он даже не Хэнку, а скорее себе, но тот откликнулся.

Наклонился и спросил — хрипло и загнанно… загоняя:

— А без рук сможешь? Гэвз?

— Сам ты… — не успев подумать, вскинулся он, ткнулся в столешницу особенно сильно и провалился на хрен!

Оргазм навалился, подбил колени, мягко толкнул в затылок, выбивая мысли, и растекся от паха жаром, доставая до самого сердца. Гэвин вскрикнул от скрутившей его судороги и взвыл, выстрелив спермой куда-то под стол. Раз, и еще раз.

И повалился вперед, стукнулся лбом, чувствуя, как мучительно вытекают последние капли из горящего члена, дернул еще задницей и обмяк, позволяя Хэнку дотрахать его в расслабленную, мягкую дырку.

Он едва соображал, когда Хэнк кончил, уткнувшись лбом ему между лопаток и хрипло постанывая, и только с облегчением вздохнул, чувствуя, как выскальзывает из него чужой член. А потом Хэнк подхватил его под живот и потянул куда-то. И уложил рядом с собой на диван — затраханного и слабого.

— Мудила, — сказал Гэвин гораздо позже, отдышавшись. — Опять в меня кончил?

Хэнк пожал плечами, и Гэвин уткнулся носом во влажные волосы.

— Я, конечно, не абьюзер, — сказал Хэнк, и Гэвин нарочито громко хмыкнул на его слова, — но ты сам виноват.

— Вот как?

— Вот так. Носи с собой резинки. Я уже не молод, откуда бы взяться выдержке?

— Может, хрен тебе узлом завязать?

— Тогда ты будешь кончать в меня.

— Звучит охуенно… 

Гэвин лениво протянул руку, обнял Хэнка, облапал его бок, бедро, потянулся и пожамкал ягодицу. И замер, засыпая.

— Ну вот, — засмеялся Хэнк куда-то ему в ухо, — все только обещаешь.

— Дождешься, так выебу… — начал Гэвин и продолжил уже во сне: — ...что никого больше к себе не подпустишь.

А Хэнк в его же сне ему ответил:

— Да мне уж давно больше никто не нужен. Вот так.

— Вот так, — пробормотал он, устраиваясь удобнее и ложась щекой на старую татуировку у Хэнка на груди.

***

— Так ты чего на голый зад джинсы-то натянул? — спросил его Хэнк гораздо позже, когда они наконец встали, и Гэвин, подтянув штаны, засеменил в ванную.

— Затем, — буркнул Гэвин, чувствуя, как вытекает из него теплая сперма. — Да блядь! — он подхватил струйку ладонью и сжал задницу.

Едва успел и джинсы не запачкал, но ругался вполголоса, пока отмывал задницу под душем. А когда поднял голову, наткнулся на взгляд откровенно любующегося Хэнка. Тот стоял в проходе, скрестив руки на волосатой груди, и беззастенчиво пялился.

— Что? — спросил Гэвин агрессивно и с отвращением посмотрел на валяющиеся джинсы. — Трусы у меня чистые кончились, понятно?!

— Трусы? — Хэнк хмыкнул. — А постирать?

— Да я забыл, не до этого мне было, — ответил Гэвин, не думая, и вспыхнул, когда дошло.

— Даже не буду спрашивать, чем ты занимался, — хохотнул Хэнк и, развернувшись, вышел из ванной.

— Эй! — Гэвин от возмущения готов был за ним с голым задом выскочить. — Не делай вид, что это я один… 

— Да уж, одному было бы сложно так трахаться, — уже откровенно засмеялся Хэнк из спальни, показался в дверях и кинул в Гэвина сложенными боксерами. — Бери. Надо было сразу спросить.

— Ага, — Гэвин ворчал, но боксеры на жопу натянул. — Трусы, кружка и  PlayStation.  Может, еще и поселиться тут, — он подхватил джинсы, влез одной ногой.

— Было бы охрененно, — сказал Хэнк у него за спиной и обнял так, что Гэвин только хекнул. — А за трусами к тебе вместе после работы съездим. Ладно?

Отказать ему Гэвин, конечно, не смог.

***

План, безусловно, был отличный, и пользу он принес, вот только не ту, на которую Гэвин рассчитывал. Они с Хэнком просто охрененно с утра потрахались, но ехать за трусами ему пришлось одному. 

А все Коннор. 

Он, несмотря на то, что так и работал в департаменте вместе с Хэнком, к вечеру заявил, что соскучился, да и Хэнку не повредит провести с ним тренировку. Немного кардио, немного силовых, немного борьбы. Ну, все как обычно.

Хэнк еще ничего не ответил, но Гэвин по его лицу сразу понял, что он, конечно, согласится. 

И мысленно вздохнул. 

— И что, мне приехать? Или тебя потом Коннор довезет? — спросил он небрежно, звеня ключами в кармане.

— Коннор на своем байке? Да ты смерти моей хочешь? — возмутился Хэнк и тут же, уловив что-то… едва заметную судорогу на лице Гэвина, шагнул к нему. Не коснулся, нет, но как-то стал ближе и уже намного тише сказал: — Не загоняйся ты, дурень. И давай, дуй домой за трусами и сразу обратно, я тебя дождусь.

— За… чем? — вынырнул у него из-за плеча Коннор и тут же стушевался. — Не мое дело, конечно… 

— Да уж, не твое! — вытаращил Гэвин обвиняюще глаза, коротко кивнул Хэнку и поехал домой один.

Долго не возился: покидал в сумку чистое, сунул туда же новые трусы и носки, сменил обувь — последнее время снег почти не сходил — и снова рысцой в машину, чтобы приехать вовремя и не заставлять Хэнка ждать.

И пока он в одиночестве, торопясь, ехал в департамент, внутри иногда вскипали раздражение и упрямство. Гэвину даже разок захотелось сбросить скорость и, возможно, притормозить, чтоб Хэнк не подумал, что он как-то особенно торопится… 

Но он вспомнил свои с Хэнком разговоры, а еще больше моменты, когда им и говорить-то ничего нужно не было, потому что все было ясно и так. И заткнул своего внутреннего долбоящера и только крепче сжал руль.

Он точно знал, что все делает правильно. Даже если иногда не был в этом уверен.

***

Он успел вовремя.

Перебросился парой слов с дежурными офицерами и, свернув в служебный коридор, спустился вниз, на минус первый этаж, где располагались зал, раздевалка и душевые.

Гремело железо, кто-то глухо смеялся за закрытыми дверями, и Гэвин притормозил, размышляя, где искать Хэнка: в зале или в раздевалке. Почти сразу ему пришла в голову трезвая мысль, что вообще-то он вполне мог подождать его наверху, в комнате отдыха и не переться сюда, как дураку… 

Но мысль пришла и пропала, потому что дверь зала открылась, выпуская громко зазвучавшую в гулком коридоре музыку и Хэнка. 

Тот шел расслабленной, довольной походкой человека, не потратившего время впустую, тянул воду из стаканчика и помахивал снятой еще в зале майкой.

Гэвин прислонился к стене плечом, потому что ноги вдруг… да блядь!

Он не знал, на что смотреть. То ли на крепкие плечи, то ли на татуху на груди — детали уже выцвели, но общее впечатление все еще… впечатляло, — то ли на колечко это гребаное в соске, за которое Гэвин так хотел уцепиться губами, но пока держался. То ли на шнурки от штанов, которые мерно, почти медитативно раскачивались вправо-влево у Хэнка в паху.

Да, именно там.

— Ты быстро управился, — Хэнк отсалютовал ему стаканом. — Еще пять минут? Я хоть сполоснусь.

— Да без проблем, — прохрипел в ответ Гэвин и поднял вверх большой палец. — А этот твой, кибернетический… его надо будет подвезти? — спросил он, лишь бы не молчать и не пялиться.

— Меня подвозить не надо, — голос Коннора раздался из-за спины, и Гэвин едва не подскочил. — А вы в порядке, детектив Рид? Что-то пульс у вас частит.

Гэвин аж вскинулся, но взял себя в руки — еще его будет жестянка подкалывать.

— Что ты так подкрадываешься-то, я что, похож на бессмертного? И все нормально у меня с сердцем. Бежал просто.

— Торопились? Это понятно, — поднял Коннор бровь, проводил взглядом Хэнка, который пошел в раздевалку, и добавил, оглядев Гэвина с головы до ног: — Ну, как скажете.

И ушел, оставив Гэвина одного в полутемном коридоре. 

А тот еще какое-то время тупил, пытаясь осознать, что это Коннор только что приколол его насчет Хэнка и его к нему отношения. 

Да ладно… Коннор?

Одно было неплохо — за этими мыслями Гэвин совсем успокоился и больше не чувствовал себя пездюком в пубертате. Он даже Хэнка встретил практически спокойно и даже как-то отшутился, когда тот поинтересовался, все ли время он тут в коридоре и проторчал.

Наверху Коннора не наблюдалось, и Гэвин совсем успокоился — впереди был отличный вечер только вдвоем, и он, выйдя из департамента, энергично потопал на стоянку к машине.

— Да куда ты несешься? — проворчал Хэнк сзади. — Я тут полтора часа отпахал, если ты не заметил.

Гэвин не сдержался, обернулся и, идя спиной вперед, поиграл бровями.

— Горячая ванна? Массаж? 

— Ты сверху, — тут же ответил Хэнк и рассмеялся, глядя на ошарашенное лицо Гэвина. — Шучу. Массаж будет в самый раз.

— А что это шутишь? Я готов обсудить!

— Давай чуть позже, — засмеялся Хэнк уже открыто, и Гэвин что-то заподозрил.

И обернулся.

Коннор стоял неподалеку, у спортбайка с красной неоновой подсветкой и нетерпеливо постукивал шлемом по бедру. Он старательно смотрел в сторону дороги, но Гэвин сразу понял, что тот все слышал.

И тут же задрал подбородок — ну слышал, и что?

— Еще не уехал? — спросил Коннора Хэнк, подходя ближе.

Коннор обернулся, пожал плечами.

— Жду друга, мы хотели… 

— Погонять? — Гэвин присвистнул, рассмотрев спортбайк вблизи. — Любишь скорость?

Он ляпнул это, не подумав, но тут же испугался и взглянул на Хэнка. Тот, может, и помрачнел, но вида не показал.

— Мы хотели просто покататься, — терпеливо сказал Коннор. — По округе.

Вдалеке послышался рев мотора, и вскоре к стоянке подкатил такой же байк, как у Коннора, только с яркой синей подсветкой.

Коннор коротко кивнул своему другу и повернулся к Хэнку.

— Познакомишь? — быстро спросил тот, глядя на фигуру на байке. — Это же твой друг?

Коннор замялся на секунду, и Гэвин, сам не понимая, зачем, встал с Хэнком плечом к плечу.

— Я хотел его пригласить на ужин. В следующие выходные, — сказал Коннор и, решившись, посмотрел на Хэнка прямо и открыто. — Чтоб спокойно познакомиться и поговорить. 

— Вот оно что, — протянул Хэнк, посмотрел на Гэвина и кивнул. — Договорились. Мы будем ждать.

Гэвин только рот открыл, зато Коннор понимающе растянул губы в тонкой усмешке, надел шлем и оседлал свой байк.

— Тогда до завтра, Хэнк. Детектив, — он кивнул Гэвину и, посмотрев на терпеливо поджидающего его друга, чуть заметно улыбнулся, — хорошего вечера.

— Будь осторожен, — нервно, скомканно сказал вдруг Хэнк и хлопнул Коннора по плечу. — Все, пока!

Коннор поморгал, коротко кивнул и, опустив зеркальное стекло шлема на лицо, завел байк.

Мотор взревел, байк тронулся, поехал сначала медленно, потом быстрее, а потом рванул вперед — легко и стремительно, — едва они с другом выехали на дорогу.

— На скоростную поехали, — сказал Гэвин, когда рев моторов стих в городском шуме, а огни затерялись среди сотен других, слепящих глаза среди вечерних сумерек. — Все с ними в порядке будет, Хэнк.

— Да знаю, — Хэнк зажмурился, растер ладонью лоб. — Просто…

Гэвин дернул его, повернул к себе.

— В порядке, — с нажимом сказал он. — Не загоняйся… 

— Дурень? — хмыкнул Хэнк, повторяя свои слова, и шагнул к Гэвину ближе. 

Тот быстро осмотрелся, жадно посмотрел на Хэнка и облизнул сухие губы.

— Ты сам это сказал. 

А потом потянулся — едва на мыски не встал, — положил ладонь Хэнку на шею и как-то внезапно оказался очень близко. Посмотрел в глаза, выдохнул, потом втянул в себя теплый воздух, которым только что дышал Хэнк, и, зажмурившись, прижался губами к его губам. Борода привычно и мягко прошлась по коже, Гэвин приоткрыл рот, сладко поцеловал Хэнка, не осознавая времени, и… оторвал себя, почти отшатнулся от него.

И посмотрел, едва переведя дыхание.

— Домой, — сказал Хэнк тихо, и у Гэвина внутри дрогнуло от предвкушения.

— Ше… — он перевел дыхание, — шевелись тогда. Не спи.

Хэнк смерил его тяжелым взглядом, отступил на шаг, но все равно казался очень близким, родным, и Гэвин едва сдержался, чтобы не потянуться следом.

— Я-то не засну, — пообещал Хэнк веско. — Вот увидишь.

И протянул руку за ключами.

А Гэвин… Ну, он действительно все в подробностях рассмотрел. Чуть позже. 


End file.
